Todessehnsucht
by shine21
Summary: Du warst mein Leben....sollte es sein....dann sei nun auch mein Tod.....und nimm mich mit.. empfange mich mit offenen Armen....


Disclaimer: Die Personen gehören J.K.Rowling  
  
Pairing: D/H   
  
Warnings: Ziemlich depri*g*, death  
  
Todessehnsucht  
  
In meinem ganzen jungen Leben habe ich nie Glück, Freude erfahren dürfen....  
  
Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt, als ich meine Freunde traf.....ich zog sie dir vor und es begannen  
  
Zeiten....des Kampfes....Hasses.....der Freude....des Glückes...ja und des Verlustes....  
  
Mit der Zeit begann ich zu verstehen....dass das was ich bin, das bestimmt was ich tue und  
  
nicht umgekehrt....wie manch einer behauptet.  
  
Du denkst...ich hätte alles was ich mir je erträumte....das ich schon geliebt....gehasst...habe  
  
Nein....die Bedeutung dieser Worte war mir nie bewusst....sie waren nur Schein und leere  
  
Worte für mich....  
  
Bis zu jenem Moment......als du zu mir gekommen bist und mir all deinen Hass....deine Wut..  
  
deine Eifersucht.....und deine Liebe entgegegen geworfen hast....  
  
Da wurde mir klar...das wir all unsere Jahre...für diesen einen Moment....gelebt haben...diesen  
  
einen Moment der Übereinkunft und Aufrichtigkeit.....  
  
Die Liebe...die ich zum ersten Mal gespürt habe...sie reichte tief und gab mir Kraft....den  
  
Dingen, die kommen werden...mutig entgegenzutreten.....man bindet und wird gebunden  
  
....Diese Worte begannen sich in meinem Kopf zu formen und an Bedeutung zu gewinnen...  
  
....Die Todessehnsucht in mir wandelt sich...was übrig blieb war eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach Leben  
  
....einem Leben mit dir......  
  
Jedoch sehe ich der traurigen Wahrheit in ihr unerschütterliches Gesicht......  
  
...Der letzte Kampf steht mir bevor...nicht uns....es ist mir Vorherbestimmt.....in diesem  
  
Kampf entweder als Sieger oder als Besiegter hervorzugehen...was auch kommt ich werde  
  
...dem Tod gegenübertreten und dabei an dich denken.....  
  
Tod bestimmte mein Leben....sollte es so sein...dann sei mein Leben, Tod...und nehme mich mit  
  
Den nur im Augenblick des Todes....werde ich spüren das ich bin...so sagen alle....  
  
Doch sind meine letzten Gedanken sind bei dir mein schwarzer Engel, bei dem ich dies auch spüren durfte.....  
  
.....auf das wir uns in unserem nächsten Leben wiedersehen.....sollte es uns vergönnt sein......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ich halte deinen letzten Brief in meinen zitternden Händen....mit der Gewissheit, dass der Kampf  
  
zu Ende ist....du hast ihn für alle....  
  
Siegreich zu Ende gebracht...und dein Leben dabei gegeben....die kurzen Stunden zu zweit...  
  
waren alles was mir geblieben sind....die Erinnerung an dein lächelndes Gesicht und deine  
  
verzeihenden Augen....nachdem ich dir all meinen Schmerz entgegenwarf....  
  
Ich schlug auf dich ein.....nur um dir so nah wie möglich zu sein....ich fand mich jedoch  
  
schnell auf der anderen Seite wieder...als du mir zaghaft einen Kuss auf meine Lippen....  
  
hauchtest....Dieser Augenblick...brannte sich in mir ein und hinterließ ein Gefühl der...  
  
Zufriedenheit....es begann eine kurze Zeit der Liebe und Vereinigung zweier Personen...  
  
die ihr ganzes Leben...durch Hass...Einsamkeit und Trauer geprägt...getrennt...und  
  
letztendlich verbunden waren...  
  
...Ich spürte das du dich gewandelt hattest....doch war dein Schicksal zu stark....wir  
  
hätten zusammengehen können...ich hätte dich begleitet....hätte jede Hürde genommen...  
  
und dich mit meinem Leben geschützt....  
  
...Wenn Tod dein Leben bestimmt hat....was hat dann mein Leben bestimmt...der schürende  
  
Hass und Eifersucht auf dich....die fehlende Liebe meiner Eltern...meine Vorherbestimmung...  
  
...oder doch die Liebe zu dir.....?  
  
Ich sehe es nicht ein....dass du ohne ein Wort zu sagen fortgegangen bist....und mich zurückgelassen hast....  
  
.....dieser Brief weckt Trauer und Verzweiflung in mir...  
  
ich weiß zwar nun von deinen Gefühlen und Ängsten jedoch ist es das Einzige was mir bleibt....  
  
Ich folge dir, denn....dein sturer Eigensinn...macht mich nur noch wütender auf dich...der Frieden der nun kommen mag....ist nichts ohne dich....  
  
......Frieden....Leben....Glücklichsein...der Sinn dieser Worte erblasst...und was bleibt ist Leere...  
  
Du warst mein Leben....soll es sein....  
  
....dann sei nun auch mein Tod.....und nimm mich mit..   
  
....empfange mich mit offenen Armen....  
  
TBC  
  
*seufz* Wieder so depri...kann nichts dagegen machen, ich höre in letzter Zeit einfach zu traurige Musik*g* Und wenn ich die beiden so sehe und andere Fanfics lese...überkommt es mich einfach. Mache bald eine komische Fanfic mal sehen ob die was wird.  
  
Also schön eifrig Kommis geben *liebschau*^_~ 


End file.
